


Stay?

by septemberandfebruary



Series: Stay? [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Clubbing, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stand, Smut, prompt, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberandfebruary/pseuds/septemberandfebruary
Summary: Liam met Zayn at a club while drunk and brought him back to his apartment. When Liam wakes up, the man he shared last night with is gone without a trace. What happens when Liam finds out that his best mate brought home a friend from uni that just so happens to be the man that deserted him after a wonderful night together?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is based on a prompt that I can no longer find the link to but it went something like this:  
> Person A meets Person B and takes them home for a one night stand. Person B is gone when Person A wakes up and Person A is sad about it. Person A and B don't realize they have a mutual friend and meet again in an awkward situation.

“Oh God Liam, don’t stop!” Zayn screamed to the boy who was currently pounding into him. He’s never had a fuck this good, and he’s had his fair share of sex. They both have. 

One night. A one night stand. A bloke he met in the club. Drunk grinding leading to drunk kissing leading to stumbling back to Liam’s apartment with their hands all over each other. A drunk, very good, one night stand. That’s all it is. 

“So tight, Jesus Zayn.” Liam stuttered out after thrusting harshly into Zayn. The headboard was banging against the wall of Liam’s apartment wall so hard that he seriously thought it was going to break through. His poor neighbors. Oh well, at least they know that he’s getting some. 

“I’m c-close babe.” Zayn breathed and started jerking himself quickly. Liam knocked his hand away and jerked Zayn while flicking his nipples with the other hand. Zayn’s back arched and he came all over Liam’s hand and his stomach. Watching Zayn come was like an eighth wonder of the world. Just seeing that was enough for Liam to come. He released into the condom, and collapsed onto Zayn’s chest trying to catch his breath.

“Wow.” is all Liam could say. Zayn just shakily nodded his head like he was at a loss for words too. Zayn hissed as Liam pulled out and tossed the condom in the bin. Liam got Zayn a towel to wipe themselves down and shot him a sincere smile. Zayn returned it, and he shut his eyes. Liam climbed into the bed with him, and pulled the covers up over their naked bodies. 

“Stay?” Liam whispered, but Zayn had apparently been tired enough that he was asleep already. Liam smiled as he fell into a deep sleep, the exhaustion finally overtaking him. 

\- 

Liam’s phone ringing is what woke him up. He heard it, but figured nothing really of it. It definitely had to be early in the morning still. He listened as it went to voicemail, and tried to go back to sleep. He went to snuggle into the body that fell asleep with him last night, only to realize that the body was gone. Liam’s eyes opened and he felt his heart drop. He liked Zayn, even though some things about the night before were a little blurry. He remembers them having the best sex he’s ever had, and that thought alone made him pout. He looked around for a note or anything to give him a clue of where Zayn had gone, but there was nothing. He guessed Zayn didn’t feel the same. “It was just a one night stand anyway.” Liam muttered to himself. He remembered his phone ringing and checked to see who it was. He sighed and called the number back.

“Good morning drunky! How are you this morning?” Harry’s chipper voice rang through the speaker. 

“Fuck off.” Liam responded and Harry chuckled. “What can I do for you so early in the morning, Harry?”

“Liam, early in the morning? It’s one o’clock in the afternoon.” Harry cackled. Liam’s eyes widened at this new information, but he wasn’t planning on doing anything today anyway. After this phone call, he was probably going back to sleep. 

“Anyway, so Lou is home from university, and I told him we would go to breakfast tomorrow morning. The three of us. Well, actually the four of us, cause he brought a friend home with him.” Harry said icily. 

“Ohhhh, jealous are we?” Liam smiled at the phone. It’s been no secret that Harry was absolutely head over heels in love with Louis. Ever since they were younger, Liam would see the way that Harry looked at Louis, the way the acted, touched, the whole nine yards. 

“Shut up.” Harry whispered making Liam laugh. 

“No mate, that sounds good. Where and when?” After Harry told him the details, they hung up, and Liam made himself a cup of tea. He got back in bed with his tea, and put on Netflix, fully expecting to stay in bed for the rest of the day/night. That’s exactly what he did until he felt sleep take him. 

\- 

Liam woke up to his alarm and groaned. He slept a good ten hours, but he still felt like it wasn’t enough. He got up and showered to get ready for his breakfast with Harry, Louis, and Louis’s friend. He didn’t even get his name, weird. 

After finding the directions to the small café, Liam walked in to see Harry without the other two. This was such a typical Louis move. Guaranteed, he was probably still asleep. 

“Hey mate. So I think we have some things to discuss after the other night, hmm?” Harry said with a cocky smile after they took their seats at a booth. 

“What do you want to know?” Liam said with a bitter tone that made Harry’s eyebrows raise. 

“Well, the fact that you left me in the club with no idea where you went or with whom, I would like to know details about this boy that you deserted me for.” Harry smiled trying to lighten the mood. He always could sense something was wrong with his best friends, and Liam was really grateful for that. 

“Okay, well, I’ll start off by saying it was the best shag I’ve ever had in my life.” Liam smirked, and Harry nodded encouraging Liam to continue. “His name was Zayn. He was skinny, but had a cute body. Tons of tattoos. He was Pakistani. I think that’s what he said. I saw him at the bar, and he was alone, looking around, and so I decided to introduce myself. Drinks started pouring, and we were both decently sloshed when he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. You know me mate, I can’t dance for shit. But I was feeling buzzed, and he looked so good, so I went with it. It was a matter of time before he kissed me, and then we went back to mine. He was so great, Harry, honestly I wouldn’t have minded seeing him again.” Liam spoke with confidence, then drifted off towards the end of his speech. Harry definitely noticed because he was currently eyeing him like he wanted to say something. 

“So, is that why you didn’t answer your phone for a while yesterday then? Making him brunch?” Harry said with a smile that slipped away when he heard Liam huff.

“He actually, uhm, left before I woke up. I’m not even sure what time he left or where he went. I looked for a note or his number in my phone, but there was nothing. I guess he didn’t feel the same way I do.” Liam whispered sadly. Harry put his hand on top of Liam’s and smiled at him. 

“Maybe it’s for the best.” Harry said quietly and waited for Liam to return his smile. When he didn’t, Harry knocked his shoulder into his, and Liam laughed bringing a smile onto Harry’s face as well. They both turned their heads to the door when they heard the little bell chime. 

“Lads!” Louis ran over to the booth and grabbed the both of them before they were even standing. The three of them laughed and held on extra tight. Louis hadn’t been home in a few months. Being older than the other two, he went away to university first. When Harry and Liam went to uni, it was close by. Louis decided to go farther away. It was really hard saying goodbye since they had to do it once before with their other friend. After Niall moved back to Ireland, the three of them became closer than ever and that was hard to do since they were friends since childhood. Louis took a step back and looked at his two best friends in the entire world. 

“So good to see you. How have you both been? Oh I’m sorry, where are my manners?” Louis giggled and stepped aside to put Liam face-to-face with the man who left him in the middle of the night two days ago. “Gents, this is my mate Zayn from uni. He’s an art major. I told him he would love this area with all the murals and stuff, so I brought him home. Zayn, this is Harry and Liam.” Liam’s eyes haven’t left Zayn’s and Harry cleared his throat in hopes to jumble them out of their thoughts.

“Nice to meet you.” Harry said coldly. Liam noticed he didn’t shake Zayn’s hand. Harry’s a good friend. They all sat down at the booth and ordered teas and food. He could feel Harry and Zayn’s eyes boring into him as he looked at Louis with a smile. 

“How’s uni been then?” Liam asked. Louis entertained them with knowledge about his university for what seemed like hours. He talked about his classes, what dorm he’s staying in, how his love life hasn’t taken off (much to Harry’s delight), and when he’ll back at the end of the year. Liam hasn’t looked at Zayn once. He could feel Zayn’s eyes and no matter how much Liam wanted to look at him, he couldn’t. Liam couldn’t take the sympathetic eyes that were probably being thrown his way, and so he decided that he was going to go home after his tea. He would ask if Harry wanted to come over, but not in front of the other two. There was no way he would invite Zayn over, even though he’s already seen what Liam’s apartment looks like. 

“Wow, can’t believe we’ve been sitting here for almost three hours. I’ve gotta get going. Thanks for this hang out, Lou. It’s really good seeing you. I’ll see you again before you leave, yeah?” Liam asked hugging Louis tightly and still keeping his eyes far away from Zayn. 

“Yeah, definitely. Can’t wait.” Louis said with a smile that crinkled his eyes. Liam turned around and walked with Harry out of the café after saying his goodbye to Louis (a hug that lasted a little too long) and a nod to Zayn. They were walking down the street when Harry finally spoke up. 

“Hey man, I’m really sorry that happened. I’m sure Louis has no clue what happened between you two.” Harry said rubbing Liam’s back as they walked. 

“It’s alright. I’m not mad. I’m sure he doesn’t know, too. He wouldn’t ever put either of us in that awkward situation.” Liam giggled and Harry joined in. That’s when he heard it. 

“Liam, wait!” 

Liam stopped walking and turned around to see Zayn jogging up to him while Louis stands back in front of the café looking confused. Harry stopped walking and stood next to Liam like a bodyguard. He really loved his best friend. 

“Can we talk?” After he looked at Harry, he straightened his stance. “Alone?”

“Nah mate, I don’t think so.” Harry puffed. “If you can leave without a goodbye, what’s another few words?” Harry did have a point. He really wanted to hear what Zayn had to say, but Harry was right, if he wanted to leave without anything, why ask to talk? Zayn looked at him almost desperately when Liam finally spoke. 

“Maybe some other time.” With that, Harry wrapped his arm around Liam’s shoulder as they turned around to walk away. He heard Zayn sigh and footsteps trotting in the other direction. Liam instantly felt bad. Maybe he should’ve listened. Harry must’ve sensed that he tensed up, so he just got them back to Liam’s apartment and made them more tea. 

“Go get comfy, we’ll have a chill day. Haven’t done that in a while, yeah?” Harry pushed Liam into his room and got the kennel working on the stove. They both met on the sofa where Harry put on Netflix and they brought their tea up to their lips while having quiet conversations about the movie they were watching. Liam’s phone lit up on the table to see that he had seven new text messages: six from Louis and one from an unknown number.

 **Louis** : liam  
**Louis** : mate I am so so so sorry I wouldn’t have made breakfast with the four of us if I knew  
**Louis** : damn why didn’t you tell me that you had a hookup??? You always tell me  
**Louis** : I’m mad at you now don’t answer me  
**Louis** : I’m just kidding Li please answer me  
**Louis** : I really hope you’re not mad at me mate if I knew it would’ve never happened

Liam giggled at Louis’s messages before reading the one with an unknown number. 

_Liam I’m really sorry. Please let me explain why I left._

So Zayn got his number then. Just as he was about to answer Louis, another message came through. 

**Louis** : Listen I know you and Zayn only shared a night together but if you feel as badly as he does about him leaving I don’t know what to think. I’ve never seen him like this. Just let him explain. I’ve called him a fuckboy at least three times now for you btw

Liam cracked up catching Harry’s attention. He handed his phone over and Harry’s eyes crinkled as he laughed. 

“Are you going to answer him?” Harry looked at him questioning. Liam knew he wasn’t talking about Louis. He shrugged his shoulders. 

“I feel like I should give him a chance. He doesn’t owe me anything, you know? I don’t know why he left, but he doesn’t have to tell me why. I saw him in the club, Harry. Usually when that happens, it’s a one-time thing. The connection I had with Zayn was unlike anything I’ve ever experienced. I don’t understand why he’s so desperate on explaining it to me, unless he feels the same. I just don’t know, it’s all very confusing to me right now.” Liam said. 

“I think you should answer him.” Harry whispered as he sipped his tea. Liam shot him a look, and texted both boys back. Louis answered back first, then Zayn. 

**Louis** : phew glad we’re okay mate. Let’s go to the club on Saturday please

 **Zayn** : what louis said. I really want to talk to you I’m really sorry. I sincerely enjoyed our time together sexual or not

Liam read Zayn’s message and blushed. Harry noticed and smirked while taking Liam’s phone to read the texts. 

“Club Saturday night?” Harry asked.

“Club Saturday night.” Liam answered. 

\- 

Harry and Liam walked in to the club, and everything was loud. The music was blasting and the lights were shining and the drinks were being poured. Liam was ready for a good night, but he was definitely more nervous since the last time they were here. He had agreed to meet up with Louis and Zayn while they were here and he didn’t know if that was a good idea or not. Harry tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to where Louis and Zayn just entered the club. Liam looked Zayn up and down because well, he doesn’t know if he’s ever seen someone better looking than Zayn. He was in black jeans and a navy button up shirt, and Liam’s mouth watered. He looked really good. Zayn caught his eye, and he must’ve been having the same thoughts about him, because he looked Liam up and down and bit his lip. They still had to talk. Talk first, possibly make out and have sex after. He’ll see what Zayn has to say.

They met in the middle of the dancefloor all saying hello to each other. Harry had cooled off since his last encounter with Zayn. He is just a protective best friend, and he hopes Liam or Louis would do the same for him. 

“Want to go to the bar?” Louis yelled over the music. The other three nodded and went to grab their drinks. Louis grabbed Harry’s arm and dragged him to the other side of the bar. Ah, so that’s how it was going to go tonight. 

“So, ready to talk?” Zayn asked him with optimistic eyes. Liam just nodded and kept his head down. Zayn grabbed his forearm hoping to get his attention. It worked. 

“I was with my ex-boyfriend for over five years, almost six. We started dating when we were fifteen, and we were together up until a few months ago.” Zayn said sincerely. 

“Ah, so you’re still in love then?” Liam looked at him and nodded like the conversation was over. He didn’t want to hear it. He’s had his fair share of heartbreaks. Louis and Harry could tell Zayn all about them. He knew what it felt like to be in love, but there was something stronger there with Zayn. Something different. He couldn’t place it. 

“No.” Liam’s head snapped to Zayn. It was like Zayn was pulling the words from his brain when he said, “I got scared because I connected with you on a level that I never had with him. I don’t know what it is about you. You pull me in.” Liam looked in Zayn’s eyes when he felt himself leaning forward. Zayn caught the hint and captured Liam’s lips in his. After a minute, they pulled back and giggled like school children. Liam didn’t know where this was going, but he didn’t mind right now. He looked down the bar to see that Harry and Louis went missing. 

“Would you like to dance?” Zayn asked pulling on his collar. 

“I’m not nearly drunk enough for that.” Liam smiled as he ordered two rounds of shots for him and Zayn. They threw their drinks back and went to the middle of the dancefloor. 

“Are you having déjà vu right now?” Liam whispered in Zayn’s ear as he fit against Zayn’s back and started moving his hips. The music got faster and so did their grinding. Liam could feel himself getting hot and bothered so he moved his head down to kiss and nibble Zayn’s neck. Liam could feel Zayn’s sharp intake of breath and heard his moan on a particularly hard bite. Zayn grabbed Liam’s hands in his own and made a pointing motion. Liam followed Zayn’s line of vision and saw something he never thought he would be happier to see. Louis and Harry were dancing face-to-face when Louis got closer and whispered something in Harry’s ear. Louis pulled back with a blush on his face and Harry reeled Louis in with a hand on his lower back. They both looked so nervous, but Harry made the first move. He grabbed Louis’s cheeks and leaned down to kiss him. Louis grabbed Harry’s waist and pulled them against each other.

“Finally.” Liam breathed and Zayn giggled. 

“I might have told Louis that I could tell Harry was in love with him?” Liam turned Zayn’s head so he could look in his eyes.

“What?” Liam breathed. Zayn just smiled at him with his eyes bright and his hands still wrapped in Liam’s. 

“I could tell when Louis was talking at the café. I saw how Harry was looking at him. He looked truly in love. How long has he been head over heels for him?”

“As long as I can remember, honestly. We’ve been friends since childhood so I can remember Harry cleaning Louis’s scrapes when he fell and hit his knees and elbows.” Liam snickered in Zayn’s ear. 

“That’s really sweet.” Zayn turned around in Liam’s arms and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. Liam kissed Zayn on the lips, and it turned dirty quickly. It was frantic, almost like they needed each other right this moment. 

“Want to go back to yours?” Zayn mumbled against Liam’s lips.

“I’m really having déjà vu now.” Zayn rolled his eyes and Liam laughed but nodded. He grabbed Zayn’s hand and started to move towards the door. He looked for Louis and Harry, but they weren’t where they were before. He’ll have to text Harry later for the details. 

They got back to Liam’s apartment after a short walk of chatting and holding hands when Zayn slammed Liam against the door and started marking up his neck with lovebites. 

“Jesus.” Liam breathed when Zayn licked over his bite. Liam lifted Zayn’s shirt over his head and rubbed his hands over Zayn’s body. Zayn reached for his belt buckle, and looked up into Liam’s eyes asking for permission. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom, yeah?” Liam whispered and started walking them backwards. Once they got there, they both stripped and Liam got on top of Zayn. They started grinding like horny teenagers, but they didn’t care. They were too into each other to pay attention to anything.

“C’mon now, c’mon.” Zayn gasped on a particularly hard grind. Liam grabbed lube and a condom out of his nightstand drawer and leaned down to give Zayn a hard kiss on the mouth. They continued kissing until Zayn gasped when he felt a wet finger circling his rim. He groaned as Liam entered the finger up to the first knuckle. Liam kissed him until the finger was all the way in. Liam could feel Zayn tensing so he leaned down and took Zayn’s cock in his mouth.

“Fuck Liam!” Zayn reached down, grabbing his hair with both hands and tugging it harshly. Liam moaned around Zayn causing vibrations to shoot up Zayn’s spine. Liam added another finger while swirling his tongue around the head. Liam could hear Zayn’s breathing getting more and more ragged so he decided to add another finger and bring them closer to getting the deed done. Zayn pulled Liam’s head up and sealed their lips in a heated kiss before raking his nails down Liam’s back. Liam hissed and moved his fingers in a way that they were hitting Zayn’s prostate dead on. 

“P-Please. I’m ready.” Zayn’s voiced quivered and he took a deep breath. Liam pulled his fingers away and reached for the condom. Zayn snatched it out of his hand, and Liam gave him a look. 

“Let me.” Zayn hushed before opening the condom and rolling it on Liam with his mouth. Liam could’ve come just from that, but he needs to control himself. Liam pumped himself a few times before placing the head at Zayn’s hole and slowly pushing himself in. He kept eye contact with Zayn until he was bottomed out, and with every inch that entered Zayn, his eyes closed and his mouth opened around a silent gasp. 

“You okay?” Liam looked at Zayn concerned. Zayn smiled sweetly and nodded before moving his hands down to Liam’s bum and grabbing the skin there. 

“I’m good. Move, babe.” Zayn whispered and Liam did just that. He started moving slowly to get Zayn used to the feeling. When Zayn started whimpering and pleading for him to go faster, he started thrusting wildly into him. 

“Oh God Liam, don’t stop!” Liam started laughing because he remembers Zayn saying the exact same thing the other night. It was the same scenario. The headboard knocking against the wall, their moans mixing with each other’s, and the bed creaking beneath them. Liam moved down into Zayn’s direct eyesight and kissed him with the same passion from the other night. 

“Close Zayn. Really close.” Liam grabbed Zayn’s cock and started jerking him to his thrusts. Zayn groaned and nodded signifying that he was really close too. Liam watched Zayn come undone and came with him at the same time. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s shoulders and pulled him directly on top of him. They caught their breath and smiled at each other. Zayn winced as Liam pulled out and Liam kissed him as his apology. Liam got them both towels and they cleaned themselves before getting comfortable under the covers. 

“I feel like we did this backwards.” Liam stated as they stared at each other.

“What do you mean?” Zayn looked at him confused. 

“I think you’re supposed to go on a date first before you have sex with them. It’s the gentlemanly thing to do.” Liam smirked when Zayn giggled. 

“Are you asking me on a date, Liam?” 

“Are you going to say yes, Zayn?” Liam looked apprehensive. Zayn kissed him as his answer, and hoped that Liam got the message. When Zayn pulled back, he still looked unsure, like he didn’t know if Zayn was going to be there when he woke up, let alone go on a date with him. Zayn hated that Liam had to feel that way. He would have to make it up to him. Zayn leaned forward capturing Liam’s lips again, and snuggled into his body that was currently radiating heat. 

“Stay?” Liam whispered. 

“I promise.”


End file.
